Seeing Double
by Team Damon
Summary: "You've a wretched mind, my Prince," Aemilia observed with a small smile, tracing his lower lip with her thumb. He smirked and replied, "No more wretched than yours." Bonus chapter/tie-in oneshot from Ruin, takes place between chapters 8 and 9


**A/N: erm... so... I decided to post this a separate little bonus thing from Ruin because this is entirely PWP and it's possible not everybody's gonna be into it. But hey, when you're writing Loki extensively, you've gotta... eh... cover certain bases of possibilities of certain things. What I mean by that is when I watched the Avengers for the very first time last year (my first time watching Loki, I watched Thor the day after Avengers because I suck like that) and the Stuttgart scene happened, I suddenly couldn't focus because ASDFGHKL MULTIPLE FREAKIN LOKIS and GAH the possibilities. And I've read some other things involving this concept but I've yet to find anything tasteful that didn't mildly traumatize me with certain images, soooo - I offer this as my own contribution. I don't know if I should include a mild slash warning or not... I mean, is it even technically slash? I guess it is, lol, idk, but you guys know how I write (hopefully) so there's nothing too graphic ahead. Nobody's gonna be scarred for life, like I've been by fics before. At least I hope not. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. Do please review and let me know what you guys think! :D**

"_Focus_..."

Aemilia unconsciously bit her bottom lip and tried her best to concentrate on the single raven's feather that she was levitating with her still-tentative new magical skills. She sat on Loki's bed, between his legs with her back to his chest, and as her "teacher", he saw fit to thoroughly test her concentration once she'd managed to get the feather in the air. She was mildly positive that his method was as effective as it was redundant - she was never going to learn a thing with his lips brushing against her ear and his hands wandering where they pleased.

Further complicating matters, there was not an inch of fabric between the two of them, and she was entering her second hour of the night in his room. Keeping her mind on magic was one step away from impossible.

"You're doing well, sweet one," Loki's voice purred hotly into her ear, and the satisfaction she felt at his praise lasted only a moment before dissolving into lust as he bit her earlobe with a light groan. Still, with her right hand outstretched, she managed to keep the feather afloat, even when his lips moved down her neck and his his fingertips danced along her sides.

Doing her best to focus on the pulsing of energy within instead of the very different kind of pulsing that was also happening, she willed the feather higher, and smiled as it obeyed. Loki then slowly ran one of his hands higher, filling his palm with her breast before leaving open-mouthed kisses all along her jaw. The feather dropped by a centimeter, and she felt his grin.

"Look at me, Aemilia."

"_No_," she answered with a smile, not taking her eyes off the feather.

"Look at me as I touch you," he said, hand squeezing for emphasis while the other trailed deviously along her inner thigh.

"... No," she said with slightly less conviction. The feather remained steady.

"Do as I say," he said, a bit more forcefully, punctuating his words with a bite to her skin between her neck and shoulder that made her shiver, which in turn made the feather wobble. "Look at me. Kiss me."

She couldn't say anything this time, too busy scolding the traitorous flips of her stomach at his words and actions. He did not relent, bringing his lips back to her jaw and then her cheek, soft but persuasive, and his voice dropped to a heart-stopping plead for his next words. "_Please_, Aemilia, kiss me."

The feather fell and hit the foot of the bed, and she turned herself around in his arms and kissed him with a passion that he instantly returned. She could not help but fall for his tricks when they were so utterly irresistible, but being Loki, he could only manage a moment before he started laughing at her.

"How easy it is to end your concentration with but a few words," Loki smiled as Aemilia pulled away and gave him a half-hearted glare.

"I don't know what else you expect," she said, glancing down at his hands as they curled around her hips and held her against him. Sometimes it still seemed bizarre to be this open and intimate with anyone, let alone a Prince of Asgard, but in an odd way, he had become a twisted sort of comfort zone since the affair had began. "What if I were to distract you as thoroughly as you distract me?"

"It would require a bit more than a few kisses and some earnest pleading, I fear," he replied, still smirking.

"Maybe you ought to prove it," she retorted, giving him a smile of her own before bringing her lips to his neck.

"Mmm," was his noncommittal reply as he enjoyed her soft but well-targeted kisses. His eyes closed for a moment while he played with her hair, and then they opened as he gently pried her away with an ever-growing smirk. "Would you like to help test my focus?"

She met his eyes, seeing the mischief sparkling within them and feeling a spark of cautious excitement arise within herself. "You're asking for my help?"

"Your... participation," he amended.

"You're not going to turn me into some sort of beast or vile creature, are you?" she asked warily.

"Oh no," he laughed. "I am far too fond of your natural form to alter it so crudely."

"All right," she replied, hiding her smile. "What do you require of me?"

"Close your eyes," he said. "And keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

She regarded him curiously, but didn't hesitate to do as he said. She closed her eyes and drew a breath through her nose, waiting for what, she knew not, but she had the distinct feeling that whatever it was he had up his sleeve, she would like it. She always did.

Only a brief moment passed before she felt his lips upon hers, soft at first and then increasingly urging. Her arms wound around his neck, her hands delighting in his soft hair as his mouth eventually trailed to her neck. She kept her eyes dutifully closed, a mild shudder passing through her as he gently sucked at the most sensitive points of her neck, and she tightened her grip on his hair just before she felt the unmistakable sensation of a second mouth take the other side of her neck.

Aemilia's eyes flew open instantly, and she squeaked in slight terror as she wrenched herself out of Loki's grasp by just a few inches, only to then gape at the sight of not one, but _two_ Lokis smirking at her.

She looked from one to the other and then back again. She knew he was capable of visual projections, but... "I _felt_ -"

"Yes," Loki - the first one, who she assumed was the real one but she really couldn't be sure at this point, could she? - replied, pulling her back to where she had been a second earlier, between himself and another himself. "I didn't think it possible myself until recently. It requires a great bit of focus."

_Oh_. Suddenly she understood exactly how she was supposed to "help him focus". His hands held her hips, and his second pair of hands found her shoulders before inching down her arms, and she was instantly overwhelmed. She could barely handle one Loki at times - how was she supposed to handle two, especially in this nature?

His copy kissed behind her ear before his hands moved to her stomach, then further up to cup each of her breasts, and when she looked up to the real Loki, she found him watching his other form's movements, seemingly enthralled by the sight in front of him. He watched his double's hands with darkening eyes, then glanced up at Aemilia as she decided very quickly that this was not a bad idea in the least. The shock was nowhere close to wearing off, but somewhere in her brain she registered that this might very well end up being one of the best nights of her life if she played along.

Behind her, a hand rose to take her chin and jerk her head to the side, and lips began devouring hers as she allowed herself to touch the double for the first time. She couldn't understand how it, _he_, could feel just as solid and real as the man himself, but she would revel in the magical remarkableness of it later, opting instead to hold the double by his jaw as the kiss deepened. Then she felt identical lips press against her neck, hungrily tasting her skin, and her free arm clutched the real Loki's hair as he pressed himself against her and trailed his mouth slowly down to her chest, all while his copy plundered her mouth and let his hands run wild over her body.

Aemilia broke away with a huff just as Loki's mouth had latched to her nipple, breathlessly exclaiming, "This might be too much, Loki, I..."

"I have faith in you," he smirked up at her before continuing his work, and his copy added with whisper in her ear, "As do I."

She craned her neck to look his copy in the eye, and the extension of Loki's sordid mind smirked at her. Then the real him then rose from her chest and grabbed her chin, forcing a hard kiss on her willing lips, and his copy bit down on her shoulder, and she realized that she might simply combust and burn to the ground before anything substantial even happened.

It was like a sort of salacious luxury, kissing one of him before leaning back and stealing the other's lips, clutching one's hair and caressing the other's cheek, feeling both of them pressing against her and the extent to which they were both excited as she slowly got used to the the reality of what was happening. But just as she started to finally get a grip on it, Loki upped the ante further and left her gaping.

Her eyes had been open as the copy's tongue left her mouth and allowed her to return her attention to the real Loki, who she caught looking not at her, but himself as he kissed her. She almost laughed at how unsurprised she was at the idea of him being taken with his own reflection, but then his forehead pressed against hers and his double's leaned against her temple, and they were all three unbearably close, sharing heavy breaths, and Aemilia's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she watched Loki kiss _himself_.

It was not a grand kiss, and it may have even been experimental in nature, but seeing such a thing left Aemilia in another state of shock, and when Loki turned back to her, he read her like the pages of an open book. He saw her shock, but underneath that he saw lust that had been noticeably spiked.

This unexpected development made him almost giddy. "Oh, you liked that, did you?" he chided her, watching her cheeks flush and her eyes naturally avert under his analysis. His thumb on her cheek reassured her along with his next words. "Don't be ashamed. Kiss me."

She did as he said, then let her jaw drop again as he left her lips to kiss his double once more, long and deeply this time, making a show of it for her benefit as much as for his own. The air was suddenly unbearably hot and she could scarcely understand her own reaction, holding her breath and staring openly as she caught a glimpse of a tongue sliding between the two mouths. This wasn't supposed to even be a possible concept, and she never would have expected to be so turned on by it, but just a moment or two of watching left her utterly burning. And surprisingly jealous.

She reached out to grab the real Loki's chin and wrench him away from himself to return his attentions to her, but when she touched him, both Lokis vanished before her eyes. She started in surprise, looking around wildly for a moment and seeing no sign of him anywhere, and for a few hilarious seconds, she thought he might have run along somewhere to bring new meaning to the term "self-love" in private, but then there was a gentle hand on her throat and she was shoved down to her back on the middle of the bed.

From his place atop her, Loki grinned down at her, and she couldn't help but throw in a good-natured jab at him. "I've never seen a man so _pleased_ with himself before."

"And I've never seen a woman so keen on watching a man please himself," he shot back with a smirk. "You give me so many ideas, little one. Would you like to watch more? I could give you a show that would leave you blushing for weeks."

She didn't mean to gulp, but she did, and then she gasped when a second Loki appeared, lying next to her and whispering in her ear, "Or are you too greedy to bear anything but my full and undivided attention?"

It occurred to Aemilia that she had no idea which of the two was the the real Loki and which was a deliciously solid copy, and it bothered her more than it should have - the one on top of her had been slithering down her body as soon as the other one of him had appeared and was currently sliding his tongue down to her navel as the other one gently groped her chest and leered at her overwhelmed expression. She would have liked to know which one was the mastermind pulling the strings.

A clue presented itself soon, however, when the tongue that had been languidly moving down her belly reached its goal and went to work between her thighs, and the Loki lying at her side watched the act unfold with unbidden fascination as he idly teased her neck with kisses. She didn't think a double would be as interested in watching, but she soon couldn't think much in general, because even if it was a double that was currently pleasuring her, he was every bit as skilled as the original. Her moans of appreciation shook the other Loki from his revelry, and he watched her face contort in delight for a moment before taking her mouth in a ravaging kiss.

Presumably-real Loki pressed himself against her side, his kiss hard and desperate, and with her hand that wasn't in his other's hair, she took his hardness that had been jabbing into her hip and gave him the attention he sook. He shuddered against her and the Loki between her legs faltered in his own efforts for a moment, and she grinned against the lips bruising her own. "I knew you were the real one."

He chuckled darkly, and then both of him vanished again. She whined unashamedly at the loss of contact, sitting up and preparing to rail in anger when Loki suddenly appeared in front of her, hauling her into his lap and guiding himself within her as he did. A second Loki appeared behind her in the same moment, chest pressed to her back as he snatched one of her hands and pulled it behind her to attend his needs as he rasped into her ear, "You know little, my lover."

She didn't doubt him, clinging by her nails to the shoulder of the Loki in front of her while trying to competently please the one behind her, all as her mind melted into a mess of wonderfully bewildered incomprehension. He was soon thrusting hard into her and she leaned back to better support herself, letting her head fall on the shoulder behind her and then moaning when the mouth also behind her swooped down and kissed her while the one in front latched to her neck. Meanwhile there were _four hands_ occupying themselves with her, touching and groping and teasing every inch of skin they could reach, and it really was truly too much - the first brush of a finger between her legs was her undoing, and she came violently and mindlessly loudly under the barrage of overwhelming contact.

She was only given the briefest of moments to breathe and collect herself before he was moving again, and as she gasped at her own oversensitivity, she forgot what her own hands had been up to before she had fallen apart so easily and completely. She remembered when the man in front of her leaned closer to her, his chest pressed against hers as he reached beyond her with one hand, and he kissed her as he covered her limp hand with his own and started moving it for her. The Loki behind her groaned in appreciation, and she opened her eyes to look down at the bizarrely enticing sight. She felt a soft bite on the back of her neck and then closed her eyes as she was kissed again, never feeling Loki's helping hand stop his efforts, and all the while the hips against hers kept moving briskly, and she knew she would come apart again soon.

Lips danced across her collarbone and also along the shell of her ear, and she'd taken to holding on to the back of front-Loki's hair with her free hand to keep from collapsing into a shaky mess. Some part of her thought that the night's surprises had come to an end, and that this was how it would end, on one Loki's lap while they both tended to the Loki behind her with their hands, but as always, the surprises never truly ended when it came to the Prince.

The Loki behind her took her chin in a hand that had been previously tangled in her hair and turned her face to his, giving her a hungry open-mouthed kiss before taking the same hand and drawing his other form close by grabbing the back of his hair and yanking him forward. She looked between the two reflections of the same man and then watched as behind-Loki stared into his own eyes, his rough grip on himself becoming gentle as his fingers left the dark hair to run over his other's cheek. Then his voice was hot in her ear. "As much as I've enjoyed this... it seems I can only bear to share you for so long, even with myself."

Knowing now that the man behind her was the real one, Aemilia turned her eyes to him but was distracted by him pushing his copy's head towards hers, urging what seemed to be a kiss goodbye. After she complied, he brought the copy closer and kissed him himself, and she felt herself jolt once again at the sight of it. Then the double disappeared, and she was suddenly empty inside, but not for long as she was pushed face down on the bed and then flipped over on her back.

Loki unleashed himself upon her, no distractions or magic holding any of his focus as he drove into her with a primal growl, and she took it all gladly and wantonly, branding his back with her nails and savoring the bite of his teeth on her neck as they reaped the rewards of the tension they'd built. In but a few brief, frenzied moments, they both careened wildly to their mutual ends, stretching the limits of the soundproofing spells that Loki had cast with their cries of relief.

When Aemilia eventually opened her eyes following the lovely ordeal, she stared up at Loki's ceiling and combed her fingers through his hair as he caught his breath against her neck. He felt terribly heavy as he lay upon her, heavier than she'd ever noticed before, and only then did she realize how utterly exhausted Loki's little "idea" had left him.

His heavy breaths turned into a growing chuckle, and she couldn't help but join in with him. Then he rolled gently off of her and came to rest on his side, arm slung across her waist and holding her close as he looked at her with both weary and amused eyes.

"You've a wretched mind, my Prince," Aemilia observed with a small smile, tracing his lower lip with her thumb.

"No more wretched than yours," he pointed out. "You would have been content to merely watch me entertain myself, would you not?" When she didn't answer, he grinned and took her silence as a resounding _yes_.

"I only hope that you don't decide that I am longer necessary as a lover now that you've... mastered this. I would not be surprised though, seeing as how taken you clearly were with yourself."

Loki smirked and gave her a playfully dark look. "You do not need to need to worry yourself with such silly fears, my sweet. Especially when you continue to prove to me just how indecent your desires can be."

She rolled her eyes but blushed lightly at his words, knowing he'd never stop until he'd unearthed every last debauched thing that she unknowingly craved, and deciding that in the end, she was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
